


the death of kuni's debit card.

by wolflegend



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: another curiouscat rq, crackfic, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: kenji plays fortnite. dazai encourages him.





	the death of kuni's debit card.

"Dazai, where the FUCK is my debit card!!" Kunikida screamed at the top of his lungs, per the usual. Dazai was off doing something the others would consider nefarious, again, all except... Kenji. 

"Kunikiiiidaa-kuuunnn!! I'm simply doing something for Kenji! Isn't that right?" Kenji nodded at top speeds as Dazai said this before the two of them turned back to Kenji's (new) computer. You see, Kenji had recently started to play Fortnite, and Dazai being the bastard he was, was encouraging him. 

"See! it's a way to teach him about computers!" He's exclaimed as he'd brought up the idea a few weeks back. They hadn't seen any problems with it at first, save for Kunikida, but they'd started to see one now. 

See, Kenji had become downright ENAMORED with the game, and would just not stop playing. 

But, back to what was at hand. 

"So, which ones do you want, Kenji?" Dazai asked, gesturing to the store. He smiled serenely as Kenji pointed a few out, before typing in the information to Kunikida's credit card to purchase the v-bucks necessary. He'd practically maxed out the amount on his card, wholly draining the funds. 

Kunikida soon realized what was going on, and *screeched*. 

"DAZAI, WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran over to Dazai in a violent rage. He lunged for Dazai's neck, only for him to dodge and have Kunikida crash facedown onto the floor. Kenji laughed as Kunikida stood up, angrier than before. 

"Oh come on Kunikida-kun! You can't have expected me to _not_ have a little fun with this!" He chirped, dodging yet another one of Kunikida's attacks. 

Kunikida repeatedly made attempts on Dazai's life as he simply laughed and continued to dodge him. All in all, a normal day that ended with Kenji getting everything he'd wanted in Fortnite, and with Dazai pissing off Kunikida so much, that he'd just passed out from overheating in rage. 

So yeah. Normal day.


End file.
